


Enchanted Objects

by Lancelot_of_the_revolution



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Changing POV, F/F, I swear all the ships I tagged get equal screen time, M/M, but like different fantasy than it already was, i invented an entire social structure for this story you guys, i should stop stealing titles from lit class but whatever, it better be good, the title is from the great gatsby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancelot_of_the_revolution/pseuds/Lancelot_of_the_revolution
Summary: Annabeth has been a mage’s apprentice nearly as long as she could remember. Her teacher, Athena, is the adviser to king Zeus. When the princess claims the throne, Annabeth will advise her. Annabeth Is smart. She’s been studying magic her entire life. She’s not normally one to make careless mistakes.Piper is a pixie of Venus. A rather important pixie of Venus, at that: She’s the daughter of the two senators of Venus themselves. That is, until some careless human traps her in the World of Mortals.Will is essentially a glorified medic. That’s how he sees it at least. He didn’t even want a job in the royal military- He’s just here because his father was a soldier before him and he was never trained for anything else. All he wants is a normal life with his boyfriend. But It doesn’t look like that’s going to happen any time soon.Thalia wasn’t kidnapped.





	1. Annabeth

**Author's Note:**

> A note before we begin: Throughout this story, there will be references to a social structure that doesn't really work the way ours does, with basically no homophobia/ sexism/ gender roles/ ableism/ racism (aside from in the case of distrust between fae and humans) etc.
> 
> That's just how this world is. This isn't just medieval Europe, this is an entirely different universe of my own creation. So they have a different culture than ours.

In a large marble room in a large stone palace there’s a large walnut round table around which sits the king, the crown princess, and their most trusted advisors.

 

The king, King Zeus of Lucetia, was holding a meeting to discuss the state of his kingdom, and he made it a requirement that all heirs of the nobility over the age of 15 be present at the meetings so that they know the state of the kingdom they were bound to inherent. This was much to the disliking of the heirs, as they all seemed to be very bored with the talk of farming and food storage and other entirely uninteresting topics.

 

Annabeth was in training to become the head advisor to the the princess when she inherited the throne. Because she was 19, Annabeth was forced into attending the meeting with her guardian, the current advisor, Athena. These meetings were normally interesting enough, but something was distracting Annabeth.

 

The princess looked like she was ready to fall asleep in her seat. 

 

Annabeth had been studying magic her entire life, and it had always come easy to her. Telepathy was normally difficult, but Annabeth had practice. She whispered an incantation under her breath and sent the spell to Thalia.

 

_ Hey. Wake up! _ She thought. 

 

_ No shit,  _ Thalia thought back, careful not to show in her expression that she was having a secret conversation with Annabeth,  _ I’m trying my best! _

 

_ You’ll get in trouble if you fall asleep again. It’ll be the third meeting in a row. _

 

_ I know, I know. I just had trouble sleeping last night. _

 

Annabeth risked showing an instantaneous flash of emotion, pushing her eyebrows together in a questioning manner.  _ Last night and every other night for the past two months. Is everything okay? _

 

_ Yes. _

 

Thalia cut the connection. This telepathy spell was made for soldiers on the battlefield, to allow them to communicate without words. It only worked if all parties wished to participate, and it still allowed the people using the spell to decide what they wanted to share, just as in a regular conversation. Annabeth wasn’t getting any more information.

 

She was still worried about her friend, though. 

 

Across the table, Percy Jackson must have noticed Annabeth’s distress. He raised a questioning brow. Annabeth waved it off with a glance.

 

The meeting finished soon after that. As people filed out of the room, Athena tapped on Annabeth’s shoulder.

 

“Might I have a word?” Athena whispered. She wore an ornate silver cloak, the traditional cloak of the royal advisor. It was made of a flowing fabric that made her look almost ethereal. The glow of power behind her eyes threw every notion of “almost” out the window. She looked like a goddess from the old stories, like her own namesake.

 

“Of course,” Annabeth stood straight, like a soldier awaiting command.

 

“You aware that use of communication spells during a meeting is forbidden?” The rule was set in place to protect against spies, but it counted for everyone.

 

Annabeth was taken aback. How had Athena noticed? “Yes ma’am,” she said

 

“I’ve been studying under the path of Pallas-Athena for forty years. I can tell when a telepathic link is being cast in my presence. I could excuse it when you were younger, but you’re nearly an adult now. You need to fulfill your responsibilities. Which include paying attention to meetings,” Athena looked down at her, “Am I understood?”

 

Annabeth nodded, “Yes ma’am.” 

 

Annabeth could swear she saw Athena smiling for just a moment before she turned around, “I must say, however, that spell was expertly cast. Good job,”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Athena had been studying for forty years. Annabeth had studied for twelve. Still, Annabeth was an incredible magic user. Spells had always come easy to her. 

 

As the advisors apprentice, she owned a small cabin on the castle grounds. This was where she lived and studied. As she walked through the door of her cabin, Annabeth ran through a mental list of the potion ingredients she had in store. She decided she had everything for a sleeping potion. She was going to make one for Thalia.

 

Annabeth was no mage of Hypnos, but sleeping potions were simple, and Athena had taught her how to make them at a young age. Insomnia was common among rulers, so sleep magic had to be common among their advisors.  

 

She set all the ingredients out on the counter, and began to crush herbs when she heard a knock on the door.

 

Percy jackson was on the other side. Annabeth let him in.

 

Percy was the admiral’s son, and he was well on his way to inheriting his father’s place at the head of the navy. Growing up in the castle together, Annabeth and Percy were close. 

 

Percy leaned back in his chair as he spoke, balancing it on the back two legs, “What was going on with Thalia today? Is everything okay?”

 

Annabeth shook her head, failing in an attempt to start a fire in her fireplace, “I don’t know. She won’t tell me. I think it’s just stress- there’s a lot of pressure on her as the heir to the throne, I can see how that would make someone lose sleep,”

 

“Maybe she’s leading a secret double life at night and she just doesn’t have time to sleep,” Percy joked

 

“Oh?” Annabeth smiled, “I guess that’s as good a theory as any. You wanna give me a little help on the fire?” Annabeth’s hands and knees were covered in soot, not to mention her blond hair streaked gray with ash from her pushing it out of her face. The fire was still reluctant.

 

Percy shrugged, “I can try, but it’s not really my element,” he said, nodding to the trident pendant around his neck. Annabeth gave an obviously fake laugh and grabbed onto percy’s chair leg and pulled it down. Percy came down to help her. Eventually, they got the fire to start. 

 

Percy stayed at Annabeth’s house house until long after sunset, when he finally went back to his own cabin on the castle grounds. Annabeth was glad to spend time with her friend, but by the time he left she was exhausted. She went to bed right away, deciding to finish that sleep potion tomorrow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
_ Annabeth is 8 years old, and Athena is teaching her a potion for resilience in battle. “Be careful,” Athena says, “Never to leave magical ingredients out overnight. You could attract fae,” _


	2. Will

Will Solace sat on the edge of his bunk, lacing his boots. It was his day off today, and he and his entire unit were going into town.

 

Across the room, looking into the old and distorted mirror on the stone wall, Nico di Angelo accidentally cut himself shaving.

 

“Shit” he muttered to himself. He blinked a couple of times, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the early morning light shining in from a nearby window.

 

“Watch your fucking language, Di Angelo,” Will teased to him, “You need me to heal that for you?” Will studied the path of Apollo, and as such was a healer. His official title was “Knight of the sun”.

 

Nico stuck his tongue out at will, “Don’t waste your magic,” He said.

 

Lou Ellen sat halfway up in her own bunk, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, “Is this how the kids are flirting these days?” she slurred her speech, obviously still tired. There was something of a stereotype that necromancers weren’t morning people. Will knew that your magical path had nothing to do with your personality, but Lou Ellen and Nico, both knights of mist, made a pretty strong case.

 

A knight of mist was just a fancy word for a necromancer warrior- the royal militia liked to do that, give knights fancy names based on their magical path. Will never really understood it. Nico and Lou Ellen didn’t even really have the same path, just similar spells. Nico followed the path of Hades. Lou Ellen followed a rarer and more ancient path, that of Hecate. 

 

But the both talked to dead things, so apparently they were similar enough to be grouped together.

 

That was an oversimplification of necromancy, and Will knew it. Honestly, Will knew next to nothing about that particular branch of magic, so it wasn’t as though he could really give a real description of it. He was, as previously stated, a healer. Death magic was kind of his polar opposite.

 

Will glanced back at his boyfriend, who seemed to be done shaving. Opposites attract, apparently.

 

Because Nico was the most powerful necromancer in the kingdom, the only one even able to rival him was lou ellen. And Will was supposed to be the most powerful healer.

 

Will frowned. His dad was the most powerful healer.

 

But will wasn’t sure he really had his father’s skill. 

 

He shook his head, pushing the heel of his hand against his hairline, as though he could literally push away the thought.

 

In any case, he was chosen for the most prestigious job a knight of the sun could hold: Healer to the king’s Alpha Unit. Only the best of the best made it here. Everyone in this unit was skilled beyond belief. They were, in our terms, fantasy marines. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


There was an old lady in the town square, a metalsmith. She was famous in the capital and surrounding cities for her handywork. There was even rumor that she was hired to make the jewelry for the princess’s future coronation. She had also provided Will’s parents with their engagment ring. Everyone who could afford it bought from her. 

 

Will leaned with his hip against the front of the booth, idly fiddling with a silver ring as he talked to the woman. 

 

She nodded to the ornate silver band, “So,” she said, “When are you and that boyfriend of yours planning on tying the knot?” she asked, with the same sort of tone as a nosey aunt at thanksgiving

 

Will smiled, setting down the ring, “Not anytime soon, Sibyl,” he said

 

Sibyl very non discreetly nudged the ring back toward him, “You better hurry up,” she said, “You can’t wait too long on these things,”

 

“I wish I could, you know that, but I can’t” Soldiers weren’t allowed to marry until they retired, not unless they had lifelong tenureship, like the admiral. Will and Nico wouldn’t be able to marry until they were at least 30. They weren’t even technically supposed to date, but no one really cared about that rule.

 

Sibyl leaned on the table in front of her, smiling to will as though she were imparting a secret, “I bet it’ll be sooner than you think,” she smiled, “And you know who to hire for the ring,” She patted him on the arm

 

Will stood up to walk away, “You know I do,” he grinned at her. 

 

As he strolled away he scanned the crowd at the square, looking to find anyone he knew. Lou Ellen was leaning against another booth. It looked like she with flirting with some girl Will had never seen before. Cecil was kneeling on the ground a little down the road, playing with a stray dog. Travis and Connor Stoll were arguing with Drew Tanaka. Nico Di Angelo was nowhere in sight.

 

Will wandered through the market some more. He needed to buy some new arrows, he remembered. As a healer, he didn’t normally need to use weapons, but he had a bow just in case. He had broken one of the arrows in target practice a couple weeks ago, so he needed more. He scanned the area again, this time looking for the fletcher. 

 

As Will left the fletcher’s shop, he ran into Nico. Quite literally. He stumbled backward, dropping the arrows in his hand.

 

“There you are!” Nico said, Bending down to help him retrieve what he’d dropped.

 

“Here I are,” Will agreed,standing up with arrows in hand and dusting himself off.

 

Nico rolled his eyes, stepping out of the way of the door and motioning for Will to do the same, “Thank’s, smartass,” he snorted, “ I’ve been looking for you, actually,” 

 

Will started walking, “And you knew I was going toward the fletcher shop?” he asked

 

“No, but I knew you needed more arrows- you mentioned you had broken one. I actually checked the apothecary first,” Nico explained

 

“I was actually going there next!” Will smiled, “So I guess you’re going back,”

 

“I guess I am,” 

 

It was about a two minute walk from the fletcher shop the the apothecary, during which Nico explained that he had disappeared because he left his money at home and had to go get it.

 

They spent the rest of the day walking around the town square, talking and laughing and generally enjoying eachother’s company. 

  
Will had to admit, he enjoyed days like this. Days when he could forget his responsibilities, his family and his past and his future, and just enjoy a nice day in the city with with boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I swear the story will speed up soon- like, really soon- but right now we're doing a little world building.
> 
> I also swear that I'll go into a further explanation of how the magic works, why the path someone's magic is on is important, all that stuff soon. The goal is for this to progress like an actual novel, so some things are going to take a little bit of time, and i apologize it it's a little confusing right now.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it! Next update will hopefully be on the 16th, but seeing as that is Easter Sunday I may not have time to update so it might be a little late.


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia leaned against her bedroom door as she shut it behind her. She entered the room with a deep breath.

 

Her bedroom was empty for the first time in weeks. She thought about that fact for a second- the fact that an empty room was weird for her. It was a little strange, she admitted to herself. 

 

Her whole situation was a little strange.

 

Laying in bed, she replayed the events of the night before in her mind, trying to remember every detail.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ Reyna was already sitting cross-legged on the bed when Thalia walked in. She stood up when she saw the princess. _

 

_ “You aren’t supposed to be here,” Thalia said, smiling softly. She was never really supposed to be there. _

 

_ “I know. And yet, here I am,” Reyna pushed her braid to the opposite shoulder, revealing the small black tattoo below her right ear. The crossed torch and sword that symbolized her magical path of Bellona. _

 

_ Thalia smiled, making her way over to the loveseat next to reyna. When she plopped down, she pulled Reyna down with her. The fell practically on top of each other, all tangled up with reyna’s legs thrown over Thalia’s lap, and stayed that way. _

 

_ “Well, you’re already here,” Thalia said, “It’d be a wasted trip for you to pop on home now,” _

 

_ “Exactly. One more night can’t hurt,”  _

 

Thalia- present Thalia- frowned despite herself. They should be more careful. They used to be more careful. But lately they were being a lot more lenient. Annabeth had noticed that Thalia wasn’t sleeping well. Someone on Reyna’s end had to be noticing, too, right? There were consequences for this, Thalia knew.

 

They should be careful.

  
  


_ Thalia leaned her head on reyna’s shoulder. Reyna kissed the top of thalia’s head before speaking, “Gods, I wish there was a way for us…” _

 

_ “I know” Thalia huffed. Reyna didn’t have to finish her sentence, because Thalia already knew what she was going to say: “I wish there was a way for us to meet during the day, on normal terms” _

 

But that was impossible, Present-Thalia thought bitterly.

 

Thalia was a human princess. She had the responsibility of an entire nation on her shoulders. She had the reputation of not just her, but her father’s entire court to uphold.

 

Reyna was fae; a shapeshifter. She was, in fact, the general in the land of the fae. She had her own reputation to uphold.

 

Fae and humans hadn’t gotten along for centuries. The two worlds- the World of Fae and the World of Mortals- shared a strained relationship that generally consisted of each pretending the other didn’t exist. Communication between them had all but ceased after their last war nearly 200 years ago, save for a few mischievous fae that sneak into the mortal world to cause mayhem from time to time.

 

And, of course, for Reyna, who visited Thalia regularly. 

 

_ Reyna wrapped her arms around Thalia’s shoulders, “In any case,” she said “you’ll be able to sleep all you want tomorrow,”  _

 

_ Thalia reached over and fiddled with the end of Reyna’s braid as she spoke, “and why’s that?” _

 

_ “I have a party to attend,” she frowned, “It'll Probably go on until gods know when, at least into the morning. You know how these things are,” she shrugged. _

 

_ Thalia nodded. “Have fun,” she said, even though she knew Reyna wouldn’t- she hated parties. She only attended them because she was a government official. _

 

_ Reyna snorted, “Yeah. I’ll try my best,” she said _

  
  


_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  
  


Reyna was at that party now. A world away from Thalia. 

 

Thalia glanced over to the wardrobe on the far end of the room. That wardrobe held a portal to the World of Fae, a portal that connected the princess’s room to the usually-locked linen closet in the fae general’s mansion. Reyna had discovered the portal by accident, but Thalia knew she would never regret it for a second.

 

When they were kids, when Reyna first found the portal, Reyna would visit maybe once every couple weeks. As time went on, and as they slowly developed from friends to best friends to lovers, they started visiting more and more. 

 

Now, thalia decided, it felt weird going to sleep at a reasonable hour. It felt weird not falling asleep in her arms.

 

Reyna always had to leave before morning, if nothing else, just to get a couple hours of rest in. Fae couldn’t sleep or eat in the World of Mortals, just as mortals couldn’t sleep or eat in the World of Fae, for fear of becoming trapped there.

 

So Reyna had to be back by breakfast, so to speak.

 

Thalia was exhausted, but for some reason she couldn’t sleep. She got out of bed, and sat by her window to look out over the castle grounds.

 

The grounds were lit by a full moon. Close enough that Thalia could see the light from the window was Annabeth’s house. Someone was in Annabeth’s sitting room with her.  _ Probably percy, _ Thalia thought. They visited each other a lot. Everyone in the court thought they were together, but Thalia knew better- their feelings were obvious to everyone but each other. 

 

Thalia turned her attention to the moon, and to the stars. She watched them for hours, letting her mind wander. She barely registered a wisp of light zipping past her window before she fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I haven't updated in two years but I can explain
> 
> Yeah, not really. I also can't promise that I'll keep up with this, but I'll try my best- I'm still really into this au and I really want to share it with y'all

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be up on Sunday, April 9th!


End file.
